


Remember Me

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied Smut In Chapter Three, Memory Loss, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: What happens when your husband comes home and doesn´t remember you?





	1. Chapter 1

My dearest Angelica,  
I am very pleased to hear that Paris is a nice city. From the letter you wrote me a month ago I got the feeling that you were unhappy in France. I hope you are very well and your husband is also in good health.   
Thomas will be returning from France soon, I received a letter from Monsieur de Lafayette yesterday, Thomas was too busy to write, but is on his way to America together with our daughter.  
I am very happy to hear that you saw my Margaret a time ago. She writes me every week and it appears she is becoming very good in the French language. She is truly a talented child and I’m sure that someday she will blow us all away!  
I have been a little nervous lately, Thomas hasn’t been writing me for a whole month. The only letters from France came from you, Margaret and Lafayette. I am worried something is wrong or that I’ve said something that displeased him.   
Your sister, Eliza , visited me yesterday and she is very well. She apologizes for not being able to write you a letter, but the poor dearest has too many things to do. I am coming over soon and I will help her. She is seven months pregnant and far too busy. Alexander is also very well, but busy writing the Federalist Papers or something. He is truly working non stop and will not come out of his office. They both send you and John their love!  
My best wishes,   
Y/N Jefferson

You finished the letter to Angelica, smiling to yourself. It was very boring here in Monticello, only having the slaves to talk to who were starting to detest your ramblings. When Margaret, your adopted daughter, a seventeen year old girl with raven black hair and Thomas, your husband, would come back from France everything would be so much better.  
Someone knocked on the door.  
‘Come in!’ You yelled. It was Sally, the only one who appreciated your talks.  
‘Ah, mistress, I was wondering if you wanted me to post your letter to Mrs. Church?’ Sally asked, her dark hair in a tight bun behind her head.  
‘Please.’ You handed her the letter. ‘But wait, rest a little bit. You’ve been working all day, just sit down and breathe Sally.’  
‘I’ve got too much to do, mistress.’ Sally said. ‘But thank you.’  
She left and you stood up from your desk, your skirt flowing around your ankles. Sighing you walked over to the window. Your heart bounced when you saw an carriage approaching.  
It couldn’t be. It would be too soon, right? But still you gathered your skirts and ran out the room, your heart beating fast. Finally they would be back! 

Margaret was looking out of the window, seeing Monticello, her home. Nervously she looked at her father, sitting across her, also looking out of the window. He seemed amazed.  
‘So this is Monticello.’ He murmured.   
‘Yes.’ She breathed. ‘Mum will be waiting.’  
‘You haven’t written her. Told her about it. Right?’ Her father asked.  
Sally swallowed. ‘Angelica and Lafayette thought it was for the best.’   
‘So there is a woman in there who is gonna be so exited to see me again, not knowing I won’t recognize her.’ Thomas said.   
‘She’ll understand as soon as I’ll explain it to her. She is a sensible woman.’ Margaret argued. ‘But we wanted to spare her the worry and pain all alone here when she would be informed over a letter.’  
The carriage stopped and the door flew open. Thomas saw how a beautiful woman, almost tripping over her purple skirts ran to them, her eyes glowing. His heart broke for the poor woman.  
The door of the carriage was opened and Thomas stepped out, the woman immediately falling in his arms, smelling deliciously like perfume and small in his arms.  
‘Thomas!’ She breathed, kissing him. Thomas tried to act like he knew who she was, like he loved her. But he couldn’t because this woman was practically a stranger to him.  
‘What’s wrong?’ She asked, seeing the look on his face, worry in her eyes.  
‘Mom.’ Margaret stepped out. ‘There was an accident.’  
The woman let go of him, stepping back. A group of slaves had gathered there, Thomas noticed. A young black woman stepped next to the lady and took her hands.  
‘Mistress.’ She murmured.  
‘No! I want to know what’s going on. Margaret?’ The woman demanded.  
‘I’m sorry, but dad lost his memory.’ Margaret said.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole world had collapsed. Sally held you up, preventing you to fall down. You were sure you looked like you had seen a ghost.  
‘Mistress? Do you want to go inside?’ Sally murmured to you. You shook your head, your hands trembling.  
‘This is a joke.’ You said, your voice wavering. ‘Right? Margaret? Thomas? Thomas!?’  
He shook his head and you gasped.  
Sally let go of you and you collapsed, everything going black.

While Margaret was drinking her tea, Thomas looked at his ‘wife’ who was still unconscious on the couch. The slave girl, ‘Sally’ Margaret had called her, was sitting next to her and put a cold cloth on the forehead of Y/N.  
‘She never faints.’ Margaret said.  
‘Ah, Miss Jefferson, the mistress only fainted once.’ Sally said. ‘’T was her wedding day and the poor girl was shaking in front of the mirror in her wedding dress. When her dad came in to tell her it was time to go she fainted.’  
‘I haven’t heard that story before.’ Margaret said. ‘Tell me more, Sal.’  
‘Well I caught her because she was standing right next to me. She woke up after some minutes and said: ‘God, Sally, did I miss the wedding?’  
Margaret laughed loudly.  
‘So I assured the poor woman that she hadn’t missed her own wedding and then she had to go down that aisle, shaking and hanging onto her father. I will never forget how that woman clung to the Master, not being able to stand on her own two feet properly. But after the ceremony she relaxed and she danced the whole evening in that thin corset and couldn’t stop giggling after one of the soldiers told her a joke.’  
Thomas sighed. If only he could remember that. Y/N seemed like a wonderful woman. He had obviously loved her from the letters his daughter had showed him, endless love letters filled with poetry and letters that made him laugh out loud, sharp witty bantering letters that showed her wise character.   
Margaret and Sally were still laughing.   
Y/N shot up right, the cloth falling of her forehead. Sally picked it up and walked away, leaving her alone with her daughter and husband.  
‘I want an explanation.’ She said, tears filling her nice eyes. ‘Please.’  
‘Mom, a month ago we were on our way to Monsieur de Lafayette and a man almost drove a carriage against me.’ Margaret said. ‘Dad pushed me away and was hit, his head. He had to be brought to the hospital and when he woke up he didn’t remember anything. Not me, not Lafayette or any other person he had spoken to in France.’  
Y/N let out a sob.  
‘Angelica also arrived and realized that his was going to break your heart. The doctor told about a case where a woman had a similar accident and eventually got her memory back. We decided to stay in France and hopefully regain dad’s memory. We tried everything, read every letter, looked at paintings. But after a month it didn’t happen and we had to go home. We didn’t want to write you about what happened, we wanted to tell you.’  
Y/N wiped away some tears and took a shuddering sigh. ‘I understand.’  
‘Mom.’ Margaret breathed. ‘There’s not much hope that dad will regain his memory.’  
Thomas looked at his daughter and wife uncomfortably.  
Y/N nodded. ‘I.. okay. I have to.. some time alone.’  
She stood up wobbly and ran away.  
Margaret sighed deeply and looked at her father. ‘Just give her some time, dad. After some time crying and screaming in her bedroom she’ll feel better.’  
‘She seems wonderful.’ Thomas said. ‘I wish I could remember her.’

Dinner was uncomfortable. Some friends from Y/N came over, the Hamiltons. Y/N looked better and even laughed with Eliza Hamilton while Alexander Hamilton sat down next to Thomas.  
‘Have we met before?’ Thomas asked the man.  
‘Yep.’ Alexander said. ‘We’re always arguing.’  
‘Right.’ Thomas sighed. ‘So, how did everyone meet?’  
‘Well, the Schuyler sisters were very close with the L/N’s and when I married Eliza we standardly visited Y/N and you every weekend. They’re like sisters.’ Alexander said.  
‘I can see.’ Thomas murmured, looking across the table at his wife and Mrs. Hamilton who were talking together softly.  
‘I’m sure you’ll regain your memory. It’s not fun if I have no one to argue with.’ Alexander said and Thomas felt like the man actually meant it.

At night a slave boy brought Thomas to his bedroom. When he came in he was greeted with the sight of his wife putting clothes in a bag.  
‘What are you doing?’ He asked softly. She looked up, shocked.  
‘I’m.. going to sleep in the bedroom across the hall. I need my clothes and other stuff.’ Y/N said, swallowing.  
‘You don’t have to do that.’ Thomas said, walking over to her. ‘I’m sorry.’  
‘For what?’  
‘That I can’t remember you. I see you hurting so much and it breaks my heart. I try so hard, but I can’t remember anything. But please don’t leave.’  
‘You’ve always been too dramatic.’ Y/N said, smiling warmly. ‘I’m not leaving. I’m just sleeping in another bedroom, Thomas. I thought you would be uncomfortable with me sleeping next to you.’  
Thomas had always been one to take risks, they had told him that. So now he was going to take another risk.  
‘Stay.’


	3. Chapter 3

Next to Y/N Thomas couldn’t fall asleep. She had fallen asleep easily, holding his hand and mumbling something inaudible. Her bag was still under the bed with all her clothes, tomorrow she would probably put the clothes back.  
Thomas felt so sorry for her and he tried so hard to remember her. Staring at her peaceful face he tried to grasp a memory, but it was impossible.   
Eventually he drifted off to sleep and dreamt.

Thomas was standing in front of the L/N Estate, nervously playing with his curls. Today was the day he was going to ask Y/N’s hand. Would her parents agree? He knocked on the door, three hard knocks. After some time a maid opened the door, her red hair stuffed in a bonnet.  
‘Mr. Jefferson? Miss L/N isn’t home. She left with her mother and sisters.’ She said.  
‘I’m not here for her.’ Thomas said. ‘I’m here to see Mr. L/N.’  
The maid smiled, immediately knowing what he wanted to do.   
‘He’s in his study, I’ll get him. Come in, sir.’ She said, letting Thomas in. Thomas waited in the big hall, looking at the big portrait of Y/N’s grandmother. She was a rich lady, looking at him like she had just eaten a lemon. Adorned with pearls and in a big dress she was Lady L/N.  
‘Sir? Mr. L/N will see you now.’ The maid was back. Thomas thanked her, going to Mr. L/N’s study. He had to do this right. He had to. For Y/N.  
The door was open and Y/N’s father was sitting behind his desks, glasses on his nose.  
‘Ah, Mr. Jefferson, come in.’ He said. Thomas sat down in front of him, coughing.  
‘My Y/N is in the city with her sisters and mother.’ Y/N’s father said. ‘If she had known you would come she would surely have stayed home.’  
‘I didn’t tell her for a reason, sir.’ Thomas said. ‘I’m here to ask for her hand.’  
‘Is that so?’ Y/N’s father said, putting away his papers. ‘So you want to marry her.’  
‘Yes sir.’ Thomas said, feeling very uneasy.   
‘Did you knock her up?’ Mr. L/N asked.   
‘Excuse me!’ Thomas sputtered. ‘No! We never.. I wouldn’t… Sir…’  
‘Calm down. I was just joking.’ Y/N’s father laughed. ‘I know you’re a good man. You make Y/N happy. That’s good. But you’re going to promise me something, young man.’  
‘Anything.’ Thomas said.  
‘You’re going to take care of her and make sure she never goes to bed feeling unloved. You can argue all you want, that’s a part of marriage, but you can’t let her go to bed feeling unloved. Promise me that.’  
‘I promise.’ Thomas said. 

Thomas shot upright. It was still night, Y/N lying next to him. He had remembered something. A little memory. Not much, but it was something. He shook his wife awake.  
‘Y/N!’  
‘What?’  
‘I remembered something.’ Thomas whispered. ‘I promised your dad that I would never let you go to bed feeling unloved.’  
‘Huh?’ Y/N murmured in the dark.  
‘When I asked for your hand. I remembered one memory!’ Thomas said, hugging her.  
‘That’s wonderful.’ Y/N whispered in his ear.   
And suddenly his lips were on hers. Y/N loved it, melting into the kiss, remembering all the times he had kissed her. She forgot all the trouble for a moment, just enjoying it. For Thomas it felt like coming home. It felt wonderfully familiar. He should’ve felt strange, he was kissing a person who was practically a stranger to him, but it felt good. His hands went around her waist, her hands in her hair and the kisses became more heated, hands traveled to other places. Giggling softly and mumbling to each other they loved each other. Together they were going to figure it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was quite disappointing. After a week, Thomas still hadn’t remembered another memory. You didn’t let your disappointment show but after that one night you had thought his memory would be restored in no time.  
You should’ve known better.  
But instead of crying in your pillow, you decided to spend your time with Thomas, telling him about things the two of you had done together, hoping that it would trigger something. It didn’t, but it was actually very nice to sit together next to the fire, your feet on his lap and him listening to your talking, not being distracted even once. That had never happened before. He was always busy, but not now.   
You had sent the President a letter yourself, explaining the situation and begging him not to send Thomas to work, he wouldn’t be able to. Turns out the President already knew about it from Lafayette and that Thomas wasn’t allowed to set a foot in the office until he was himself again.

You were being helped into your corset by one of the slave girls when Sally came in.  
‘Mistress, two letters came!’ She said, handing you two letters. You sat down, opening them. The first one was from Angelica and was written very messily. It took some time to be able to read what she had written.

My dearest Y/N,  
I am sorry that this letter won’t be very formal, but I don’t have time for niceties. I know you probably are furious at me and I understand very well. I am sorry for never telling you. I know we promised to never tell each other lies and I did.  
I’m sorry, but from my point of view it was the right way. If you hate me and never want to talk to me, I understand. But know I was only trying to spare you from heartbreak. I couldn’t stand the idea of you all alone reading such horrible news.  
Angelica Church

You thought about the letter for some time. It was true, you were still angry at Angelica for not telling you. You had sent her a lot of letters during that month, telling her that you were worried about Thomas and all the time she had known! But you could also see her point of view and how she had tried to protect you.  
You decided to write her a letter later, but first the other letter. You immediately recognized your step-sisters handwriting. You were the oldest of four daughters, but after your wedding your mother had died from a horrible illness. Her death had been devastating. Three years later your father had remarried a very kind woman who had another daughter, Rosette. She was a little bit older than you and also married. You two weren’t very close but every month you penned her a letter and told her about your life. She did the same. There was a formal air between the two of you.

Dearest Y/N,  
I write you this letter to let you know of great news. My lovely husband and I are leaving London and are on our way to America! We are making a stop at Monticello and then we will see each other again!  
I have found out I am pregnant and we are on our way to tell your father and my mother the happy news. Hopefully we will be able to stay for a night at Monticello, traveling wears me out a lot especially now in my condition.  
Stay safe and healthy, Y/N, be a dutiful wife and please write back as soon as possible.  
Rosette Green

You put the letter away. Great, just what you needed. Rosette on your doorstep. You couldn’t possibly send her away, your father and step mother would definitely disown you and she was family. But having Rosette over, something that was very tiring, and Thomas’ situation?  
You had no choice but that didn’t mean you had to like it. The letter smelled like Rosette’s flowery perfume, the one she always wore and suffocated you when she hugged you. The femme fatale had promised in her letter to only stay one night, but you knew she would probably stick around for a week.  
Wonderful.


	5. Chapter 5

Margaret was working on her embroidery, the fire in the fireplace nicely lighting the room, softly cackling. You were writing your letter to Angelica.  
My dearest Angelica,  
I forgive you for what you did. While I was hurt that you kept the truth from me, I understand why you did. I would’ve done the same, probably. Thomas is doing quite well, he remembered one memory the night he arrived. I hope he will recover soon. Hope is everything I have.  
My sister Rosette is coming over to visit me, you know her, the blonde you met at Peggy’s wedding? She is pregnant. I have yet to tell Thomas. Your father sends his well-wishes, I saw him yesterday!   
Adieu,  
Y/N Jefferson   
The door opened and Thomas came in. Margaret and you looked up. He was all dressed up, his coat on. You frowned.  
‘Where are you going?’  You asked, putting the letter to Angelica way on the table next to the couch you were sitting on. He looked at you a little bit guiltily.  
‘I’m leaving.’  
Your heart skipped a beat. ‘What do you mean?’  
Margaret put her embroidery away. ‘Dad, you know you can’t!’  
‘I am sick of sitting here all day.’ Thomas said. ‘I have to do something. I’m sure the President will let me do something. I’ve been writing with Hamilton and he needs my help.’  
How could Alexander do this! You were absolutely furious, you had told him Thomas had to stay at home. You would yell at him later, but right now you had to prevent Thomas from leaving.  
‘Thomas, stay! Just for one more month, please, if you get all worked up the recovery will get even harder! Thomas, please!’ You begged, standing up.  
Thomas swallowed. ‘The carriage is already ready. I’ll write, Y/N, don’t forget I’m an responsible adult and you’re not my mother!’  
You were trembling from anger. ‘Fine, go, see if I care!’   
The door creaked open, it was Sally who looked very uncomfortable. The two of you had been yelling at each other, very loudly. There was no way the whole house hadn’t heard it.  
‘Mistress, Mr and Mrs. Green are here. Mrs. Green demands to speak to you.’ Sally said softly. ‘I’m sorry to interrupt.’  
‘Rosette’s here.’ Margaret said. ‘I’ll go to her. You two, talk it out.’  
Sally and Margaret left, the air pregnant with tension. You sat down again, crossing your arms like a petulant child. You and Thomas rarely argued, but when you argued it was horrible. You were quiet most of the time but if you got really worked up you could yell and scream horribly. The first argument Thomas had been very scared of you, he had not seen that aside of you yet.  
‘Who are the Greens? Why didn’t you tell me there were guests coming over?’ Thomas asked, an accusing tone. You didn’t like it.  
‘Rosette is my stepsister and she’s here with her husband. I don’t have to tell you everything!’ You growled.  
‘I am your husband, you should tell me things!’ Thomas yelled.  
‘Oh really? It doesn’t feel like that! You don’t even remember our first ‘i love you’s’ or our goddamned wedding! I HATE YOU!’ You screamed. As soon as the words left your mouth you already regretted them.   
Thomas swallowed. ‘I see.’ Then he stormed out.   
Your lip quivered and you let out a loud scream and then buried your face in your hands, hot tears spilling out of your eyes. You had ruined it. You always did, every relationship you ever had you ruined. And now you had ruined it with Thomas.  
How could you be so stupid? Your words had been over the line, but they were still true. While you like the attention he had been giving you the last time, he was not your husband. Just a man who looked like him and slept in your bed.   
The door opened and there was Rosette, her blonde curly hair spilling down her shoulders. She had a big hat on and a big skirt, looking beautiful.   
‘Oh, Y/N…’ She whispered, running over to you and taking you in her arms. Her perfume filled your nose, you buried your face in her chest while you sobbed. For the first time she felt like a big sister to you, the one you had always wanted. You clung to her, never wanting her to leave.  
‘Rosette… I ruined it…’ You cried.  
‘Oh, darling. Everyone argues.’ She murmured, stroking your hair. ‘Let’s get you in a bath and then we’ll talk.’


	6. Chapter 6

4 months after Thomas left 

You and Rosette were strolling through the meadow, you carrying your baby nephew. He was such a beautiful little boy, so small and lovely. He looked up at you with big eyes.   
‘So how is it to be a mother?’ You asked Rosette who was practically glowing.  
‘It’s so wonderful. I never thought that I could love a person so much.’ Rosette said, stroking her baby’s cheek.  
‘Mom was wondering when you would come over again.’ Rosette said after a moment of silence.  
‘Maybe in a few months.’ You said. ‘We’re preparing for Margaret’s wedding.’  
‘Thomas still hasn’t come home or send a letter?’ Rosette asked, the wind playing with her blonde curls.  
‘No, he hasn’t.’  
‘Will you forgive him if he comes home?’ Rosette asked, her blue eyes finding yours. You swallowed.  
‘I don’t think so.’ 

You were putting the veil on Margaret’s head when your younger sister came in. It was Margaret’s wedding day, you almost couldn’t believe it, the day your girl was getting married.  
‘Mom, I think I’m going to throw up.’ Margaret murmured, breathing heavily.  
‘Breathe in, breathe out, sweetheart.’ You whispered to her while your younger sister helped to put some more powder or Margaret’s light brown cheeks. ‘You can do this.’  
‘I don’t think I can. I’m so nervous, I’m going to faint just like you did, ma.’ Margaret whined while you brushed through her dark locks.   
‘I want dad.’ She murmured softly. ‘I want him to walk me down the aisle, not grandpa.’  
You fought against tears. ‘Me too, darling, me too.’  
The door slammed open. Eliza, Angelica and Peggy were there. ‘It’s time!’  
Margaret looked at you with wide eyes and you kissed her forehead while fixing her veil even better. It was the veil you had worn on your wedding dress when you had married Thomas.  
Now she was wearing it to marry her love.  
‘Everyone’s nervous. Just hold onto grandpa and breathe.’ You said to her, hugging her and then helping her up from the chair. Angelica winked at you and Peggy slung an arm around your shoulder. Your sisters were giggling and Rosette was rocking her baby.   
The church was filled with family from Margaret and her soon to be husband. When everyone walked in, you saw your father already standing there to escort Margaret to the aisle. You squeezed her hand and then let go to go sit on your seat next to the Schuyler’s and your sisters, but then the door of the church opened.  
Everyone turned around, but it was not the bride, she was currently hyperventilating, waiting for the music to play.  
It was Thomas, in his purple suit. You pursed your lips while Margaret hugged her father.  
‘Let’s go, honey.’ Thomas said to her, locking his arm with her and Margaret seemed to calm down. The music started playing and they walked down the aisle. You looked at you father who just shrugged and sat down. Peggy pulled you on your seat.  
Thomas sat down next to you when he had left Margaret and you ignored him, balling your hands to fists.  
He thought he could just come back after making you worry for four months? After this?   
Hell no.


	7. Chapter 7

After the ceremony Margaret fell into your arms, looking much better and with shining eyes.  
‘I’m a married woman, ma!’ She laughed and you kissed her forehead, your heart bursting with love for your daughter. Your beautiful daughter.  
‘Dad!’ Margaret hugged Thomas too, oblivious to the tension in the air and then left to talk to Rosette. You played with the big skirt of your gown, you had to look good as the mother of the bride. You turned to Thomas, making sure you face was emotionless. You opened your mouth to say something but then some cousin you hadn’t seen in years grabbed you and pulled you away to talk to you.

After dinner many guests left, some staying the night in Monticello, you retired to your bedroom. Sally helped you out of your corset and different from other nights where you talked Sally’s ears off, you were silent.  
The look on her face was pity, you realized when she was finished and had helped you in your long lacy nightgown and had combed your hair.  
‘Good night, mistress.’ She said, putting a hand on your shoulder and squeezing softly and then left.  
‘Good night, Sally.’ You murmured just before the door closed. Staring in the mirror you saw a tired woman. You didn’t look as young as you had looked four months ago.   
You looked terrible. It was the stress and the depression you had been in the last months.   
Someone knocked on the door. ‘Come in!’ You said.  
The door opened, revealing Thomas who had taken off his purple coat. You bit your lip, preparing for the confrontation.  
‘Good night, love.’ Thomas said while sitting down on the bed, like nothing had happened. That infuriated you. He called you his love and just came in here without talking first.  
‘So this is how we do it now.’ You said, standing up. ‘Just arguing, leaving and then coming back like nothing happened.’  
‘Oh, really. I thought you enjoyed not having me. Figuring you didn’t love me.’ Thomas said angrily.  
‘You are twisting my words!’ You yelled. ‘I just let it slip that everything felt different since you’ve lost your memories. And then you just left me for four months without sending me even one letter!’  
Thomas didn’t answer.  
‘I was worried sick! I’m your goddamned wife and you promised me we were a team. But it doesn’t seem like that. You left me all alone because you wanted to debate with Hamilton!’  
You were shaking.  
‘Margaret was getting married and you only showed up on the wedding last minute. Do you know she cried for a whole week every night because she thought you weren’t going to be there to escort her down the aisle?’ You yelled. Every thing you had cropped up in four months just came out.  
‘Yes, losing your memory is hard, but it’s hard for me too!’ You sobbed. ‘And you just thought about yourself and left me… please, just go… leave me.. I need some time…’  
Tears were streaming down your face and when Thomas reached out to wipe them away you flinched. He left and you buried yourself underneath the blankets and hid your face in your pillow. 

It was the middle of the night when you were awoken by hard banging on your door. You woke up, realizing you had locked the door before you had cried yourself to sleep. Who the hell was it?  
‘Y/N, let me in! Please!’  
It was Thomas. You sighed, ignoring his voice, another tear sliding down you cheek.  
‘Please! Y/N, I love you!’   
You pushed off the blankets, walking over to the door.  
‘Leave!’ You yelled.  
‘Y/N, god open the dammed door!’ He yelled back.  
‘NO!’ You screamed. You sat down against the wall in the dark. After a long silence you figured Thomas had finally left.  
‘Y/N, you’re the most beautiful woman in my life. In so many ways. You have very good looks, but you’re also beautiful in the way you passionately talk about things that matter to you, you’re beautiful in the way you fight through life with tears in your eyes, but keep standing upright. You’re beautiful with your words and your dreams. You’re just beautiful. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?’  
You gasped. You would recognize those words from everywhere. As fast as you could you opened the door and fell into Thomas’ arms, burying your face in his chest.  
‘Oh my god.’ You gasped. ‘You remember?’  
You looked up at his face and he nodded, kissing you. After the passionate kiss that both left you breathless: ‘I just remembered, suddenly.’ He said, holding you close in the dark hallway.  
You forgot all about the argument, everything that mattered was that you had your husband back now. He picked you up, carrying your bridal style the bedroom in, the door slamming close.


End file.
